Meilin Lotusheart
Meilin Lotusheart is the former aprentice of Grandmaster Nisung, and new Grandmaster of the Lotusheart Dynasty. She is the adoptive daughter of the Grandmaster Nisung who is now deceased. She mastered the four ways of the monk, as well as perfected the tiger fighting style. She also have some abilities with Transcendency but is not a master. Mei first lived at the Lotusheart Orphanage as a child, where she received help in controlling her strength and temper from Nisung, who later took her in as his student and daughter. Over the years, she trained under Nisung's strict instruction, developing into a powerful fighter and forming a stern personality. During battle she tends to hiss, for an odd reason she admires tigers so much that she copies even their ways of acting. She knows she is a panda but she rather act like the fighting style she chose to master. Mei seems to keep an emotionless face. Most of the time she is serious and very disciplined. But despite her emotionless expression, her beauty seems almost supernatural. She is very strong but it seems her body doesn't display that as much. She is rather curvy. For some odd reasons Mei has very feline features such as grace when moving, speed and agility. She mastered the four ways of the monk as well as the Tiger fighting style. Her paws are hard as metal bars, if you punched them would probably break your hand. It feels like punching a Iron gong. Her anils are long and sharp, as well as her front incisors, very long and sharp. Although she can still close her mouth she still shows them in battle. She may seem very intimidating and angry. But inside she has a soft heart, specially when she is nearby children. Biography Early Years Mei was left at the doorstep of the Lotusheart Orphanage for unknown reasons by her birth parents when she was a young child. History Biography: Mei was left at the doorstep of the Lotus Orphanage for unknown reasons by her birth parents when she was a young child. As a cub, Mei was raised in the Lotus Orphanage. owever, the residents of the orphanage lived in fear of her due to her violent temper and frightening strength. One night, Mei escaped from the room and innocently approached the children in an attempt to play. However, her fangs and claws scared them off, and a rejected Mei once again lost her temper. After being put in an isolated room, Mei soon began to see herself as a monster, as everyone else did. Unsure of what could be done with the little cub, the caretakers summoned the aid of Grandmaster Nisung. After meeting Mei, the Grandmaster firmly told her that she was not a monster, and introduced her to a game of dominoes, which required discipline to master. At first, Mei couldn't place the dominoes correctly, often breaking the fragile wooden tiles in her grip, which frustrated her. But Nisung was a calm and patient teacher, and over time he instructed her to control her temper and her strength, teaching her the importance of discipline. Finally, after much training, Mei presented her hard work to the other children of the orphanage by skillfully placing the dominoes correctly with precision and agility; when she finished, she tipped the placed dominoes to form the symbol of yin and yang, earning the trust and friendship of the caretakers and other orphans. Despite this, the adults who came to adopt children were still afraid of her, and she was still left at the orphanage. However, Nisung decided to take her in, giving Mei a new home at the Lotus Monastery. Even in her new home, Mei still felt unaccepted due to Nisung's closed and often stern personality, caused by the betrayal of his adopted son and former student who was corrupted by the Sha of pride and was killed by it. She also formed an aversion to asking questions, as she had been ridiculed by others for her childlike curiosity in the past. As the years passed, Mei strove to gain Nisung's approval by bettering herself in kung fu and becoming a strong and dedicated student. She was present during the http://lotusheart-dynasty.wikia.com/wiki/Lotusheart_IslandUnification of the Lotusheart. One of the many ways of training she endured was punching the iron-wood trees outside the Lotus Monastery, , an exercise that eventually resulted in her having no feeling in her paws. Following the death of her former master, she was named the Grand Lotus Master. Even though she has much to learn she is a great master. She will protect her people with her own life. Personality and Fighting Style Mei is the strongest and boldest of the Master Council. She is noted to have the typical qualities of a hero: overachieving, brave, fearless, and willing to do anything to save the day. The one exception to her willingness, however, was to believe that the outsiders are good to the island as she saw what happened to Pandaria. Although it was her master's will before he passed away. But underneath her stoic, iron-jawed exterior is a warm compassion that others seldom see. She is generally friendly, but the least sociable of the Lotus Masters, and can be very intimidating at times due to her incredibly serious and direct demeanour. When she was a young cub, Mei had trouble controlling her violent temper. Nisung had helped teach her how to control this temper since then, but she still occasionally loses control. However, Mei does possess a "soft side", particularly towards children in some instances. Mei is also not without insecurities, as a result of years of training under the initially stern and mostly withdrawn the former Grandmaster Nisung, whom she calls the closest thing to a father she has ever had. “I used to punch the iron-wood trees by the palace to train. Now, I feel nothing.” The traditional Tiger fighting style is powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive—and adding a bit of Wushu-like acrobatic flair to the mix, Mei is a warrior to be feared and admired. She once mentioned how she used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train, and now "feels nothing." This kind of severe training enables Mei to possess a high trait of physical endurance and tolerance to pain, unable to feel some varieties of physical pain in her arms and paws. Due to her physiology, she naturally possessed immense strength, even as a child. This has been enhanced through years of rigorous training. She also continues to build her strength, possessing enough at one point to be able to catch and hold a big Yaungol in midair with ease, despite the creatures weight. She is also extremely quick like a cheetah, can crawl, lead & do acrobatics like any feline as well. These traits have also been enhanced over the years of rigorous training. She strikes directly without hesitation, utilizing her extraordinary physical powers to shatter opponents' defenses. A great example would be how in midair she cracked a amazingly huge rock in half. Like the traditional tiger fighter, Mei stays close to the ground; she is agile, acrobatic and elegant. She is also able to accurately catch fire arrows and hold them without burning herself, highlighting her seemingly supernatural reflexes. In her past 35 years of dedicated training, Mei has enhanced her skills enough to enable herself into learning new techniques and abilities. She also mixes the four types of paths from monks to fight. The strength of a ox, the agility of a tiger, the speed of a serpent and the wisdom of a crane. also mastered Chi to some extent, being able to now use it to heal & restore the physical & mental health of any living object or being, or maybe enhance her physical powers. Seems to keep an emotionless face. Most of the time she is serious. Very disciplined. Despite her emotionless expression, her beauty seems almost supernatural. She is very strong but it seems her body doesn't display that as much. She is rather curvy. For some odd reasons Mei has very feline features such as grace when moving, speed and agility. She mastered the four ways of the monk as well as the Tiger fighting style. Her paws are hard as metal bars, if you punched them would probably break your hand. It feels like punching a Iron gong. Her anils are long and sharp, as well as her front incisors, very long and sharp. Although she can still close her mouth she still shows them in battle. During battle she tends to hiss, for some reason she admires tigers so much that she copies even their ways of acting. She knows she is a panda bu she rather act like the fighting style she choose to master. She may seem very intimidating and angry. But inside she has a soft heart, specially when she is nearby children. Powers Meilin has tiger-like features because of her chi. Her chi reflects on her physical appearance, she was blessed by Ooxu himself. She also has the ability to turn herself into a tiger. Visual Representations This is some of the things Meilin can do, and how she acts. Childhood: Personality: Strong hands: Reflexes, strength and agility: Trivia General * Meilin can make tiger noises such as: Growls, roars and etc. * Meilin trained for 36 years nonstop, only to sleep, eat and etc. * Meilin's body is strong because 75% of her chi empowers her muscles and reflexes. * Meilin's favorite food has been noted to be tofu stir fry. * Meilin's battle weakness is located in her armpits. * Meilin have a pet, a cloud serpent that has a unique ability to grow big and small when necessary. A male Azure serpent called Wu-xi (Character Tushu)